


Coffee

by SilverNight88



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Fan Art, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Steve Bingo, art with fic, quiet morning except for the helicopter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: Happy Steve Bingo: CoffeeSteve Rogers wakes up on the wrong side of the bed but luckily Tony has a cup of coffee waiting for him.Art Credit: Amazing Art provided by:AO3: Littleblackbow: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbowTumblr: Ranaraeuchle : https://ranaraeuchle.com/





	Coffee

**Coffee**

Steve’s eyes feel crusty, rubbing them with his knuckles he is able to crack them open just enough to be blinded by the sunlight pouring into his window. He groans slightly before shutting them again, then mustering up some strength he opens them again, slowly, getting them accustomed to the light. He should have closed the curtains last night, but Steve hadn’t been able to fall asleep, he had tossed and turned in bed before giving up and watching the night life through his window until it bored him. Finally Steve had settled in to try some sketches, his head bowed over the desk he kept in his room, fingers smudged with the charcoal he had decided to use for his art. How he had fallen asleep he hadn’t known but it certainly wasn’t good for his back, super soldier serum or not a hard desk was no more comfortable than sleeping on the cold ground with a thin covering during the War.

His groan returns as Steve shuffles off to the bathroom, taking care of business he washes his hands and takes a quick glance in the mirror, his beard is scruffy and he definitely needs a shave. Thinking about the effort it would take without any breakfast or at the very least some coffee makes him wince and Steve decides to make a quick stop in the kitchen before hitting the shower. _Yes, some food then a shave._ It was still early and he doubted that anyone else would be up.

The kitchen is quiet and here the sunlight is even brighter thanks in part to the large ceiling to floor window that overlooked New York. Usually Steve would be what Tony called an ‘early bird’ but today he wished he could have just a few more hours of sleep. Stopping by the window and taking a glance outside Steve spies a helicopter which flies by close enough for him to see the passengers, one of them points a camera his way and he lifts a hand in a tired wave. He knew before he could hit the streets in a few hours they would have broadcasted **_‘Captain America wears pajamas!’_** or some other such nonsense that passed for news these days over every newspaper or tabloid magazine. Steve didn’t like that kind of media attention but at this point he feels tired enough to want to crawl back into the ice rather than dealing with them. They fly off and Steve feels a clap on his shoulder which make him forget the helicopter. Turning he sees Tony, who usually would be sleeping in until the late afternoon before waking up grumpy. It seems their roles were reversed today because while Steve’s expression clearly says that a coma would be welcome right about now, Tony was grinning from ear to ear and his voice is chipper enough to hurt Steve’s ears.

“Good morning sleeping beauty! Sleep well Winghead?”

He gives Tony a scowl; he really wasn’t in the best of moods this morning.

“Depends, is sleeping on your desk and nearly breaking your spine classify as sleeping well?”

“Oh sarcasm? This early Cap? You must have had it rough. Here.”

Steve is a bit confused but looking down he sees a cup of steaming hot coffee in Tony’s outstretched hand and Steve’s lips curve into a soft smile as the scent invades his senses. His hand wrap around the mug and saying ‘thanks’ in a low rumble before taking his first sip. The liquid is nearly scalding, and as it pools in his belly he feels a warmth blossoming within him and his smile becomes more like his usual one. Steve had been expecting one of Tony’s experimental drinks, he and Bruce would often end their late night lab session coming up with ways to make coffee stronger, better, than the weak stuff Steve enjoyed.

He grew up on weak coffee; his mother Sarah would sometimes let Steve have a sip from her cup. In the mornings her messed blonde curls would be pushed back as she held the cup up to her nose taking in a deep breath before her first sip. _“There’s nothing better than good coffee and a warm smile in the morning, sunshine boy. Here have a taste and give me a smile…”_

The echo of that early morning routine made his smile fade a bit before taking a second slower sip. Steve remembers her smile for that he was happy, and also thankful to Tony for making it the way Steve usually does.

“This isn’t what you usually make in the mornings.”

“I figured you would wake up better with this.”

Tony had moved while Steve had been staring down into his mug, remembering those bright cheerful mornings with his mother. Steve watches as Tony plucks the toaster from its spot and whips out a small tool set wrapped in a soft leather case that he unfurls like a surgeons tools on the breakfast table.

“Toaster broken again?”

“Clint.”

“Ah.”

Tony’s one word answer didn’t really help but Steve figured he could get the whole story out of Clint later. Steve sits in the chair opposite, his grumpy mood clearing with every sip; he tasted the smallest hint of sugar and felt a bit spoiled. Back then sugar was an extravagance and during the War coffee was too, the coffee rations were hard on everyone. It just made this seem like Tony was treating him, but to Tony this was nothing but a simple, weak in his opinion, cup of joe. Tony liked those fancy Italian coffees but Steve felt they were too rich for him. Sipping again blue eyes watch as Tony’s fingers pull apart what had once been a functioning toaster. The morning is quiet and there is a sound of music coming from somewhere in the tower, Steve can’t make out the words but he figures it’s probably Tony who left his music on somewhere and just forgot to turn it off.

He feels… content, not quite as tired as he smiles once more when Tony grumbles under his breath about archers complaining about toasters that don’t heat the toast enough.

“Thanks for the coffee Shell head.”

“Thank me when you’ve had real coffee Steve, I don’t want to be associated with that drink masquerading as coffee.”

Another part is stripped in time to Tony’s reply and Steve chuckles.

“This suits me just fine Tony. Just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the Artist of that wonderful fan art Ranaraeuchle!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
